Nekoyama Sachi
is a main character of [[Cyber Idol Pretty Cure|'Cyber Idol Pretty Cure']]. Her alter ego is and her theme color is green. Personality Sachi is a very cheerful and extrovert girl. At first she had trouble adjusting to the new environtment after she transfered in, but once she got hold of it, she was able to make a lot of friends in a short time. She might not be as clever as her friends, but she is more attentive to people around her and able to read the mood quickly. Sometimes she might be too pushy and annoying, but she never has bad intention and always honest with her feelings. She also likes to make jokes and aspires to become a professional comedian. She claims that seeing people's smile and heartfelt laughter is the greatest happiness for her. She especially loves stand-up comedy and even has her own comedy channel on WonderWorld called , where she plays the funny man role. Appearance Sachi has shoulder length brown hair which she usually ties up into pig tails. Her round green eyes and cheerful kitty smile make her looks friendly and upbeat. She likes to wear colorful accessories and striped socks in addition of her standard uniform. Her casual outfits consisted of bright colored shirts, such as yellow, orange or green, and denim shorts. She is also a big fan of sneakers and always wears them to complete her casual sporty look. Relationship *'Sector': Sector is like a little brother Sachi has always wanted. They make a great combination and rarely fight with each other. Sector's presence makes Sachi doesn't feel lonely anymore and helps her overcoming her homesickness. *'Usami Reina': Reina reminded Sachi of her old friend and that made her wanted to befriend Reina more than anyone else when she first transferred to Toumei Academy. Their friendship started rocky as her attempts didn't work, well but they managed to understand each other and became a good team. *'Inuma Aya': Sachi also tried to befriend Aya and while the latter's initial reaction wasn't as hostile as Reina's, somehow she also felt that Aya didn't quite like her either. It took time for her to reach out to Aya as the girl was really shy but she managed to break the ice after they fought together as Pretty Cure and slowly builds up their friendship. *'Shouta': Shouta is Sachi's childhood friend and co-owner of Speed&Smile. She felt really lonely after having to be separated from him. They promised each other to keep pursuing their dream to become professional comedians as rivals but deep down she knew she couldn't find anyone to replace him. Cure Comic "Regaining Each and Every Smile, Cure Comic!" それぞれの工ガオをとりもどす、キュアコミック! Sorezore no Egao o Torimodosu, Kyua Komikku! is Sachi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms into this form with the phrase Precure Initialize! using her CureVice. Attacks *'Pop Refresh': Cure Comic's first attack which she uses to purify Shiranee. Etymology : means 'cat' and means 'mountain'. : Sachi means 'happiness'. Theme Songs As a main character, Sachi has several theme songs sung by her voice actor, Iida Riho, both solo and as part of μ's. * Sunny Girl * 4 Leaf Clover * Kimi no Kuse ni * Mada Ienai kedo, ooo Trivia *Despite being introduced in the first episode, her role only became more apparent in later episode. Gallery Category:User: Cure Ageha Category:Cyber Idol Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Cures